


Secret Desires

by Ambientghosty



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Magic, Mermaids, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:06:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambientghosty/pseuds/Ambientghosty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yokozawa Takafumi is keeping a secret, a big one at that. How long until this secret will harm not only him but his lover and their daughter? </p><p>"Papa….I'm frightened….."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that I understand that sharks cannot hiss or make noise but this is fanfiction, let me have my enjoyment.

"Papa….I'm frightened….."  
  
Hiyori cried clinging to her papa's shirt sleeve as the azure colored water swirled past their thick Plexiglas cage. Kirishima, her father, pulled her close in an effort to comfort her while battling his own internal fright. Frightened not only for his and hiyori's safety but for his lover as well. For several years now he and Takafumi had raised Hiyori to the best of their abilities given their hectic and often downright insane work schedules. But, a few days ago, three days eight hours fifteen minutes and fifty-seven seconds not that Kirishima was counting, Takafumi didn't walk into his grandmother's house like he said he was going to. Kirishima hasn't slept since worrying over his lover and it took its toll when both he and Kirishima were easily taken on their way home from getting dinner. 

Looking around Kirishima knew their chances of survival were virtually nonexistent now with the plexiglass box  
not allowing for a flow of oxygen given their underwater imprisonment. He didn’t care if he didn’t survive, his precious daughter was more important, she had her grandparents still to help raise her even if he wasn’t there. Glancing up his almond eyes saw the dancing rays of light that came from the sun on top of the water, so they weren't that deep in the water, with this in mind a plan started to form, it was dangerous but Hiyori was more important.

"Hiyori…" Kirishima whispered to avoid the sentry but gain her attention.

"I need you to do something really important for me, think you can handle that?" When he saw her give her consent he continued on. 

"I'm going to kick a hole in this glass, when I do the water will come flooding in, what I need you to do is as soon as, and not a second after, the glass breaks swim out of the opening and head to the surface, we shouldn’t be too far from land. There were seagulls circling around when this box was being lowered so there is some sort of land nearby."

Letting the information sink in Kirishima observed as the meaning of his words sunk in, tears forming in her eyes she cried out while being mindful of the sentry.

"Papa! No! I won't leave you alone here to die!" the passion in her voice reminded him fiercely of his beloved Takafumi, giving a small smile at her Kirishima raised his right hand and ruffled her hair a bit.

"Hiyori, I promise I will be right behind you." he waited for her response.

Mulling it over she finally asked, "Pinky Promise?" holding out her smallest finger of her left hand.

Raising his right hand Kirishima linked their pinkies together and answered her with two words and a small chuckle

"I Promise."

Hiyori turned into her father's side and squeezed for all her small strength, which he returned one of his own while minding to not hurt her. Looking up Kirishima decided his best option was to wait and hope for the best chance to break the glass. His almond eyes glided over to the sentry once again, taking in the creature who was a myth solely existing in Fairytales and shoujo manga. Kirishima nearly passed out in shock of it all.

A mermaid, well merman, was swimming back and forth in front of them in movements that could only be described as agitation. Tightening its grip on the wicked looking spear the merman looked out into the waters seeing something that Kirishima couldn’t. Whatever it was, it had its attention, slowly came into focus moving awkwardly in the water.

Both father and daughter noticed the newcomer and knew instantly who it was, Iokawa-san. Over the last several years that man had been trying to convince Takafumi to leave them for him, despite the several warnings he got from Kirishima himself, and each time he was rejected. Iokawa was instead of having a set of legs, now sported a black and white striped tail with a black band wrapped around the scales just above the tail fin.

"A pilot fish…." Hiyori whispered starting at the zebra-like tail.

Looking at the two mermen Kirishima wanted to laugh, Iokawa-san looked like a newborn calf trying out its legs for the first time if the jerked movements of his tail had any meaning. The other just floated there idly flicking his long silver like tail every now and then watching with an expression of the utmost boredom on his face.

"Hey, Fujiwara-san…" the awkward merman started "How do you keep yourself upright so easily?" it was almost comical if the situation wasn’t so dire to see their neighbor tilting wildly left and right as he tried to balance himself.  
Fujiwara's expression became slightly amused watching Iokawa. 

Answering in a tone that made it seem like it was the most obvious answer in the world Fujiwara spoke,

"I was born this way, you on the other fin were not." flicking his tail idly once again the merman once again directed his gaze back out into the open waters.

The mer-pilot turned his gaze over to the father and daughter duo huddled close together in the box like cage. Comically flipping his way over to the box, Hiyori tried to scoot closer to her father. Leering at the older man Iokawa jeered.

"Now you don’t stand a chance in hell with Yokozawa!" a deranged grin spread across his face, and Kirishima's grew dark with an unholy fury barely kept in check for the sake of Hiyori. Stalking up to the glass he spat,

"Iokawa, you son-of-a-bit-" he started only to be cut short as a glowing arrow flew past the glass and the mer-pilot, leaving a burn mark across the merman's chest in the process.

"Iokawa-san! I have told you time and time again I will never go out with you. Will this finally get the message through your head?" a familiar voice rang out full of anger and authority. Everyone's head whipped about searching for the voice.

The mer-tuna was the first to spot the owner of the voice, trembling from his head to the end of his tail, his expression held of shock as well as fear. 

"C-Crown Pri-Prince Takafumi!!!" he stuttered barely holding onto his spear.

Everyone else present all turned in the same direction as the trembling tuna, Iokawa's disturbed grin morphed into one of dangerous lust, Hiyori went from scared to amazement staring at her onii-chan, and Kirishima of pure shock.  
Floating almost completely still, idly making small adjustments with his tail, was Kirishima's lover Yokozawa Takafumi.

Takafumi from the waist up was bare besides an intricately woven silver chest plate with a rather large sapphire nestled in the center. Equally woven bands were around both his upper arms, a wide strip of silver wrapped around his throat, another sapphire resting directly in the center.Wrapped around his waist was a rather wide yet thin band on silver covered in intricate patterns and several gemstones in varying shades of blue. In his hands rested a beautifully carved bow made out of a dark material, a glowing circle sat in the center just above the handle. 

From the waist down, however, was not what Kirishima and Hiyori were expecting to see, instead of a set of human legs, a large and rather long tail sat starting at his waist flowing down into what resembled a dark, spotted sharks tail rested in their place. A long thin band sat wrapped around where the tail tapered off into the tail fins. 

Feeling the water move behind him Takafumi turned his head, noticing the mer-tuna trying to swim away without being noticed. Giving a near silent sigh, the first two fingers of his right hand touched the glowing stone on the bow and drew his arm back as if shooting an arrow, the space between started to glow white hot with a small hint of blueish green. Releasing his fingers the bolt of energy flew, ramming into the tuna's lower back right above his tail, causing him to drop to the ocean floor, a cloud of dust billowing up around him before settling.

Returning his attention to his mate, child, and the stupid annoyance, another sigh escaped his gills. Cautiously swimming up to the glass while keeping a careful distance from the pseudo mer-pilot leering at him, Takafumi examined the glass. For the most part, his lover and child looked unharmed, a little ruffled but intact, he couldn't care less for the annoyance leering at him still. 

"Hiyo-chan, Zen!" a rush of relief flowed throughout his bones, a small grin appeared across his lips. 

Hiyori's gaze flickered to the pseudo mer then back to her onii-chan, Takafumi caught it and whipped around angrily, shark tail thrashing in a display of anger and power. 

"Iokawa!" he bellowed voice full of authority never once heard by the Kirishima's.

"I have told you many times over the years to give up, so has Zen, apparently, you won't listen. But this is crossing the line, using black magic to turn yourself into something you're not. Once the band on your tail fades, you will die!" 

Takafumi knew only his brother, the king, could safely turn humans into Merfolk. Any other was either lying or using the cursed black magic. But this knowledge just went over his fins, Iokawa was still leering at him like a piece of meat. Shaking his head while gritting his teeth angrily Takafumi watched, waiting for the other to make a move.

Giving into his obsession Iokawa, lunged towards Takafumi fingers spread out like claws, seeing this the mer-shark reared back swinging his bow like a baseball bat striking the other across the face the sound loud even under water. Following up Takafumi swung his powerful tail around, slamming it into the other's chest forcing him away from the glass box.

Giving a dangerous sounding [hiss](https://youtu.be/8Hye31i3cUI?t=22s), Takafumi righted himself then swam back up to the cage concern decorating his features.

"He didn't hurt you two did he?"

Zen, stood there staring at the spotted shark tail idly adjusting itself to keep the other floating in place. He took in the pulsing gills resting on his lover's neck, the beautiful silver jewelry he wore, and the stringless bow pressed up into the glass under one of those large hands.

"What-wh….how!" he softly cried still staring at the ocean myth outside the cage.

Takafumi's eyes saddened, knowing that he couldn’t tell due to the gag order placed on all Mer's living above the water. His tail almost completely stilled, hands fell to his side, the mer-shark seemed to start sinking to the floor.

"Zen, I-" he started looking like he was going to cry before Hiyori cut him off

"Onii-chan look out!"


	2. Chapter 1: The Journey Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this is taking so long College Life is kicking my butt and so are my finals

Takafumi let out a sigh of pleasure from his fully formed gills, as the familiar sensation, of his legs melding together to form the shark tail he was born with, covered his entire body in a warm pleasant embrace. The shark would never admit this out loud, he loved living in the human world with legs, getting to explore the land and such. But, he loved, even more, to be able to swim around in the ocean with the creatures and other mer's.

Flicking the end of his tail experimentally, relishing in the sensation of salt water running over the sandpaper hide, Takafumi ran his hands through his hair silently admitting to himself that it had been too long since he had last been in the water.

"Well it has been fifth-teen years.." Takafumi muttered to no-one in particular. Given the amount of work from his job, his attention-demanding mate and helping his daughter with cooking and homework he was hard pressed to find time to get away from it all to just swim around for even five minutes in his home waters. He was thankful his tail only transformed in salt water or bathing would have been very difficult.

Never once did Takafumi regret spending so much time out of the water and on land, he had his mate and daughter to help ease the pain of not being around his siblings and other mer's. With a cautionary glance around, making sure he was not seen, Takafumi dove under the cool water a relaxed expression on his face.

Relishing once more in the wonderful feeling of the water running over his hide and skin, Takafumi headed towards his family home instinctively knowing the way back, even though he was kilometers away from the outskirts. After a few hours of swimming, with a few breaks in-between to catch up on what's changed and help any wayward sea creature the Mer-shark was almost to the outskirts. Furious clicking and mischievous laughter came from his right, as he finished helping a Japanese Amber-jack out of its seaweed cage. Turning his head over his shoulder steel blue eyes hardened at the sight of a group of dolphins nosing about a hermit crabs shell in the air, the poor crab trying to get it with his claws snapping at thin air. Exhaling sharply through his gills the mer-shark drifted over to break up the unfair game of keep away.

Idling just behind the group Takafumi noticed that he at one point knew all of the dolphin's involved. Back when he was still living down here each of the dolphin's had been trouble causing creatures but not as a group.

'I've been away for too long if these blockheads are forming a gang..'

Crossing his arms over his chest, Takafumi looked more like the Wild Bear of Marukawa Shoten then he did when he first got into the water.

"Oi! Silver-Tail! Dark-Spot! Snap-Jaw! Rough-Scale! Milky-Eye! Don’t think I forgot about **you** Scar-Snout, just what in the Sea-Witch's **Hell** , do you think you're doing to Sea Claw?!?" his voice boomed over the stunned pod, the shell sinking towards the also frozen crab. The Mer-shark snatched the shell out of reach of the dolphins with one hand and gently picked up the crustacean with the other. 

Settling himself down against the sand, using his tail as a shield in case a dolphin got a shot of bravery and tried to get the shell again, Takafumi let the crab down before helping put his shell back on.

"Sea-Claw, are you alright?" he gently asked helping the crustacean make final adjustments to his home. The crab known as Sea-Claw happily answered back thrilled that one of the three great sea princes knew the name of a lowly sea crab like him,

"Yes, thank you Prince Takafumi!" 

Takafumi felt the water behind him start to stir like a hurricane, followed by alarmed clicking and stuttering.

"P-prince Takafumi?!? You mean one of the four brothers who rule these waters, **_that Prince Takafumi_**!?!?" the others started clicking nervously.

Snorting softly through his gills Takafumi lifted himself up off the sand, placing his powerful tail between Sea-Claw and the pod of dolphins, the Mer-shark released his most powerful glare at the mammals. A collective shiver of fear raced through the group.

"Final time. What. In the. Cursed. Sea-Witch's. **_HELL_** , do you think you are. **_DOING_**!?!"

Two of the dolphins started shoving at each other pushing forward a dark gray mammal with a jagged scar running across its snout. Clicking nervously under the powerful stare of a ruler.

"We, we were just playing a, a g-g-game your highness." the scarred dolphin stammered fearing the crown prince's wrath should he invoke it.

Crossing his arms across his chest Takafumi let out a snort through his gills giving off a look that said it was a lie. Lifting a slim eyebrow the shark spoke,

"Just. Playing." punctuating every word with a flat tone border lining emotionless. Uncrossing his arms the Prince moved forward a little bit still keeping his tail between the Crab and the pod, 

"Did it ever occur to you that Sea-Claw asking you to give back his shell while frantically waving his claws trying to grab it does not mean you are just playing as you said?" Takafumi asked in the still seemingly bored emotionless tone.

The six dolphins all cowered once more as one trying to push one of their members to the front clicking and squeaking in fear. Moving a little bit closer he lashed his tail a little to empathize his next words.

"This is your first and final warning, next time I will drag our laws in, leave Sea-Claw alone. And if you terrorize anyone else, I will have your hides mounted on a wall. Do you understand me?" 

If it was possible the terrified dolphins paled even more and were vibrating so hard they looked like Spanish maracas, with quick jerked movements the mammals nodded before fleeing as fast as their tails could carry them. Looking back down to the small crab the mer-shark asked a final time,

"Are you absolutely sure you will be alright if I leave?"

The crustacean clicked his claws happily gesturing to the refitted shell he called home,

"Yes thank you, your highness! It is so wonderful that you would help such a lowly crab such as me get my home back." the small crab spoke lowering his claws as if he were rubbing them together.

"You are not a lowly crab, Sea-Claw, every creature in this ocean has a name, and importance in order to keep this ocean alive and healthy. Just like your brothers and sisters, you feed on the decomposing creatures that have died and help keep the vegetation from overgrowing. You are a part, no matter how small, that helps the waters stay alive, and the royal family thanks you for this." 

The Mer-shark bowed down to the crab as he finished his small speech. Sea-Claw was stunned by the Crown Prince, how could such a powerful Mer-shark bow down to him of all people.

"Please your highness get up!" he cried rushing forward to try and get the Prince to stop bowing to him. 

Slowly rising up Takafumi smiled at the crab and excused himself heading out to see his brothers and maybe his sister if she was even there.


	3. Chapter 2: Feels Like Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me for this!!!
> 
> I kinda got lost and ended up discovering Supernatural and Yuri on Ice to list a few and got caught up in their fandoms. I'm finally working on this again as I somewhat have my muse back. 
> 
>  
> 
> TRUST ME IM NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY!!!! I even have a sequel planned if anyone is willing to stick with me this long or longer.
> 
>  
> 
> Anywho, Enjoy!

At the base of the ridge, the Mer-shark stopped and looked upwards. According to the light filtering down from the surface, it was dusk on land, making a mental note to use his magic to call Zen and Hiyori once he was resting comfortably in his chambers Takafumi slowly started up swinging his tail from side to side. Slowing down as he reached the top the steel-blue eyed Mer took in the sight of the flowing underwater plants and small pockets of coral embedded in the sand. At the crest of the ridge, Takafumi felt his throat tighten a bit and the start of warm heavy tears start to fall, transforming into pearls as their weight carried them down his face and to the floor.  
‘I’m finally home…’ he thought raising a hand to wipe away the stray tears.  
In the fifteen years since he had been gone the palace walls seem to dim a little bit but not enough so that the ivory marble wasn’t seemingly glowing. The human logic that his schooling had provided him was yelling that the palace should be a giant pile of rubble in a dark valley, not a glowing ivory palace surrounded by a marketplace and other mer homes. His human logic that was yelling at him since he got into the water, which he flat out ignored, for the most part, was yelling that he shouldn’t be able to breath let alone exist but here he was.  
Returning his gaze back to the palace walls he knew about the magic that the rulers and royal family infused into the walls to keep it strong and glowing, a proud beacon of hope, strength, and peace under the Yokozawa reign. It had been thousands of years since the first Yokozawa had married into the royal family and continued the line of Steel-blue eyes and a shark tail that marked the mer as part of the royal family. Letting out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding through the slanted gills on the sides of his neck, Takafumi swung his long tail left and right then proceeded to head down into the surrounding city.  
Gliding along the coral and marble city streets, the Mer took in all that had changed, the streets were filled with passing mers and mer-children playing here and there. The adults and children who were old enough to know who he was stopped what they were doing and gave a low bow in respect to the Mer-Prince. Never being one for attention Takafumi felt a blush start to burn on his face and neck, but ever the polite one, he respectfully gave a dip of his head in respect back or an elegant wave of his hand.  
For the smaller children who had yet to learn about the royal family members other than their King, the royal gave a gentle smile and a small wave and occasionally a word of ‘Hello’. Most of the children would smile and wave back beaming at the Mer-Shark before turning to the older Mer with then gushing about how the male smiled and waved at them and was so nice. The older group would then beam and happily listen to the youngsters, happy that one of the princes was home at last.  
‘It’s been nearly sixteen years since I’ve been down these streets, and so much has changed…’ he silently mused to himself.  
Giving in to his curiosity, Takafumi swam on into the marketplace stopping at the various stalls to look at their offerings. Beautiful sea glass woven into pieces for the home or jewelry sat at one stall and various instruments enchanted to give sound underwater were at another. Beautiful belts or bands in one and armor in another, the Mer-Shark desperately wanted to bring something beautiful home for his mate and child as he continued to browse well aware of the gestures of respect, staring, and hopeful smiles of a vendor wanting the prince to pick something of theirs. Sadly, the gag order was still in place, had been since the second generation of the ruling family had been almost killed because the daughter had befriended a human female and in confidence shared what she was, unfortunately, the female betrayed the princess and the entire population of Mer’s had to flee.  
Giving a sad smile Takafumi nodded his thanks and moved on silently allowing a sigh to escape his gills. A little further ahead of the Mer-prince a young clownfish Mer was playing quietly in the sand while his mother was haggling for a better price for a bushel of Kelp. The small fish’s blue eyes looked up taking in his surroundings, Takafumi noted the boy’s posture stiffen as they locked gazes with each other. Lifting his hand in a friendly wave, a gentle smile on his lips the royal gave a friendly greeting to the small boy who reminded him so much of his beloved Hiyori.  
Takafumi watched as the small boy stiffened even more and bolted behind his mother’s matching tail peering out every-so-often only to dart back behind the brightly colored tail. His gentle smile fell from his mouth as his hand slowly fell from its wave, a slight frown forming on his features,  
‘I wonder why he’s scared of me…’ he pondered sadly  
Still slowly making his way towards the pair Takafumi studied the child, a small boy with angel blonde hair and ice blue eyes, almost cherub features with a clown fishtail attached at his waist. He was rather adorable, not that he would ever admit that out-loud, especially to his attention-demanding mate.  
Coming to a halt, while idly twitching his tail left and right to keep himself in place but not sinking into the sand, Takafumi watched as the child once again tried to bury himself in his mother’s tail. The mother had finally gotten the deal she wanted looked down at her child, seeing him in such fright whipped her head up in alarm only to relax at the sight of the idling Mer-Prince.  
Laughing softly to herself at her short-lived panic she bent down and whispered into her son’s ear.  
“Avalon, do you know who that Mer is?”  
The Mer now known as Avalon shook his head fiddling with his hands in such a way that made the shark want to dote on him forever. Looking up with a gentle smile she clicked her teeth and swept a hand out in an almost regal gesture.  
“This Mer-Shark is Yokozawa Takafumi, one of the four brothers who rule the seas and current crown prince.” She patiently spoke.  
Smoothly going from a hand gesture into a respectful bow she added,  
“Welcome home Prince Takafumi.” Rising back up with a soft smile on her painted lips.  
Dipping his head in a sign of a respectful ‘Thank-you’ the royal once more looked at Avalon, to his surprise the small mer-child’s eyes were lit up with wonder and excitement. Avalon had been told of the four brothers and how each brought a unique trait to their style of ruling, Crown Prince Takafumi was rumored to be the meanest looking but had the kindest heart. This was the royal he wanted to meet the most.  
Giving his own rendition of the bow his mother had done not a moment before he stuttered out.  
“P-pleased to m-meet you, your high-highness!”  
Smiling softly and ignoring all the stares he felt boring into him from the other onlookers the Mer-shark settled himself on the sand using his tail once more as a barrier between the others and the small child. Reaching over he ruffled his large hand through the boy’s soft curls giving out a small soft laugh while he was at it.  
Avalon’s head shot up at the sound of the laugh and tousling of his hair, his light blue eyes so wide some people thought they would fall out of his head.  
“What’s your name child?” Takafumi asked softly.  
“A-Avalon, your highness sir!” the clownfish stammered out.  
With gentle eyes and a soft tone, the shark spoke,  
“Your Highness is too formal for me, you can call me Onii-chan just like my daughter does it you like.”  
IF it were possible the Clown Fish’s eyes got, even more, rounder, his small mouth forming a surprised ‘o’ before exclaiming loudly for the forming crowd  
“Your, - your daughter!?!”  
The surrounding adults all stirred at this new tidbit of information about the Crown Prince. ‘He was mated? And, had a daughter??’ was the thought that ran through everyone’s minds.  
Feeling all the pointed stares and whispers around him, the Mer-Shark felt his shoulders start to tense up, ready to defend his mate and child from his own subjects if he had to. 

Choking down the rising hiss of annoyance from his throat Takafumi decided the only way to stop the whispers and to stop the hate before it happened was to show them.  
Cupping his hands over each other much like cradling an egg, he let his magic flow, smoothly flowing from his center down through his arms gathering into his hands creating a visible glowing arctic blue, white sphere. The sphere slowly grew in size as more magic was weaved into it, the Mer-Shark gently spread his hands wider to accommodate the growing light, while Avalon and the rest of the Mer-community watched on in excitement and curiosity. 

Once the sphere reached the size of a common household dinner plate, an image started to appear, the first person was a human Crown Prince standing close to a chestnut-haired man with caramel colored eyes. Standing in front of both of the two men was a small girl of the same coloring as the strange man, both his and the Prince’s hand were resting on the small child’s shoulders as she beamed for the photo.

“Avalon, this is my mate Kirishima Zen and our daughter Kirishima Hiyori. Hiyo-chan is about your age and she loves to cook.” The Shark explained seeing the Clownfish inch a small bit closer to examine the magic photo better.

Tilting his head a bit to the left Avalon’s blue eyes met the Prince’s and he spoke with a childlike admiration  
“She is really, really pretty!” 

Cutting off the flow of magic before it drained him dry Takafumi smiled at the photo watching it fade “She really is, but so is her Papa.” he replied wistfully.

“Avalon, it’s time to go, Daddy will be home soon and don’t we want to surprise him with some lovely Kelp and Barnacle Soup?” The mother clownfish quietly called not wanting to startle the Prince.

Shaking his head to return to the present Takafumi, noticed the small mer-child suddenly rush forward wrapping his tiny arms around his neck and whisper.

“Goodbye Prince Takafumi, I had a wonderful time meeting you today!”

Giving a soft grin the Prince gave the small fish a hug in return then signaled him to wait once he let go, once more gathering his magic the Shark let the magic take the form of a small child-sized replica of his own bow, with the message;

To Avalon, my young friend  
From Crown Prince Yokozawa Takafumi

Carved into the bow itself, the gem at the middle sat clear and colorless, Avalon not having fully discovered his magic yet. Avalon softly sank to the ground joining his jaw as the prince held out the small bow to him. Swinging his head around to look at his mother who was equally shocked simply nodded, Avalon carefully took the bow cradling it he quickly dropped into a low bow. 

Giving a soft smile Takafumi hefted his tail up off the ground softly swaying back and forth to keep himself in place. Giving a quick glance around the Prince gave a final wave before continuing on down the marketplace giving a small smile or wave here and there at the passerby’s as the stalls thinned out, some backing up against the outer castle wall beside the large ornate gate with twin pilot fish mer’s standing guard at each side. The twin guard’s heads turned in unison as the Mer-Prince approached, their eyes quickly scanning and taking in the Royal Steel Blue eyes, Dark-spotted whale shark’s tail and blue-black hair. 

Almost as if an electric current swept through their fins the guards quickly grabbed part of the large ornate door handle and pulled them open enough to let the royal through whilst bowing in a low sweeping gesture as he passed. Giving a silent nod of thanks, Takafumi continued on into the inner courtyard of the palace, taking in the thriving beds of kelp, coral, and flowering fauna that were planted amongst the white opal stones that made up the flooring.  
‘This place has changed but hasn’t changed since I’ve been gone’ 

The Prince mused as he neared another set of large opulent doors, this set stained a mix of sky and Caribbean blue with an opal finish to it.

As the royal drew closer, with no visible prompting the doors swung inward revealing a long and rather tall hallway with vaulted glass ceilings filled from marble floor to glass ceiling with portraits of the past Yokozawa’s and other important dignitaries to the royal family of the centuries. The shark slowly swung his dark tail from side to side, steel eyes drinking in the portraits of long ago.

Coming to a halt at one of his personal favorites, Takafumi stared at his great, great great grandfather, the likeness was uncanny, the pale skin, stern steel blue eyes, ever-present frown, and blue-black hair. What set them apart besides the era they each lived in was the length of the hair. The past ruler had waist-length blue-black hair that was the same as his third great-grandson in the front but was tied into an over the shoulder ponytail.

A soft smile crossed the shark’s lips as he recalled a time when his parents would take him, Yukio, and his sister, Haruka down this very hall explaining the importance of each portrait and what they brought to the kingdom to help it thrive. A small snort escaped his gills as he also recalled all three of them idling in front of their parents, arms clasped behind their backs, and heads bowed as they were lectured about their dismal behavior and almost zero respect for their past, with Haruka only respecting the healers portraits the rest of the time making poor imitations of their poses behind their parents backs making her two brothers burst out laughing no matter how hard they tried to ignore her and listen to their parents.

The smile slipped off his face as his eyes which sparkled a bit with mirth dimmed when he suddenly remembered that he could never do the same with his mate and child or children if ever he had any. He could see his fantasy clearly; him leading his mate and daughter down this hallway with a small swaddled bundle of blue-black hair, shark’s tail, and almond eyes cradled in his arms reciting to Hiyori and Kirishima all he had been taught as a child to his own children. This thought brought the Mer-Shark’s mood down, even more, subconsciously his left hand came up to rest against his lower stomach, right over where a baby would grow and flourish. Letting his hand drop back to his side he knew as long as he remained on land with his mate he would never get the chance to go into heat and produce a child that was a perfect mixture of him and Kirishima. Of course, they had Hiyori, but as much as he loved and doted on her it wasn’t the same as having a child to dote on that he personally labored to bring into the world.

Takafumi would be dead before admitting to anyone but himself in the dead of night in the safety of the bathroom, but as the years continued on his dreams were constantly being filled with visions of himself, Kirishima, Hiyori, and a small tottling mer-shark that was a perfect mix of both him and his mate, Kirishima’s wild chestnut hair, facial structure and smile and the Royal’s Steel blue eyes, shark tail, and pale complexion. The eyes and tail marking him as part of the royal family by birth given who his mother would be.

Shaking his head Takafumi looked around, clearly able to see all four of them swimming down this hallway, himself answering what seemed like an endless stream of questions from Hiyori and then looking around only to see his son zooming around the hallway and scold him for being reckless, then going from a pale mer-shark to a lobster as his mate teased him causing their children to laugh and finally himself as well. Once more shaking his head to erase such childish fantasies and wishes of his heart the Crown prince moved on towards a pearl coated french doors silently cursing the foolish girl who caused the gag order to placed in the first place. 

The shark knew that if a human were to know about the existence of the Mer’s the ruling family would be forced to step in. It wasn’t pretty, he knew from witnessing it a handful of times before.The poor mer would be dragged before their King who forced the weeping mer to watch via magic as their lover, or friend had their memories erased of that mer and a false set of memories implanted. It was a painful experience to just be a bystander, he couldn’t imagine what it felt like to that mer, who then had to go about their lives forever forbidden to go on land again. They were shells of themselves, especially if the human had been their lover, they would ghost from place to place, not speaking to anyone, not eating or sleeping. Eventually, they wasted away into death no matter how hard their family tried to get them to recover.

His brother, King Yukio, took his title and duties very seriously after their parents died, Takafumi had watched from the sidelines as countless Mer’s begged his brother to reconsider and change their lovers or friends into Mer’s like themselves only to be refused. If the Shark considered asking his brother to turn his mate and daughter he knew he would get the same answer as the others and then he would more than likely have to watch as their memories of him were wiped clean. Should that happen Takafumi knew deep down he would not survive the coming winter, the pain would be too great. 

Seeing that he had almost reached the Pearl coated doors the Royal shook himself to rid of the depressing thoughts and schooled his features into the cool indifference while still regal. Passing a suit of armor he noticed that the silver jewelry that identified him even more as a royal was missing. Pulling once again on his magic, Takafumi directed it to form on his biceps, throat, waist, tail, and chest. Once the artic blue light faded, weightless silver bands that he had not seen in fifteen years sat on his person. The intricate patterns and designs resembled what the humans called Celtic had woven their way around the metal, sapphire’s sat nestled amongst the patterns. A stinging sensation on his right ear drew the sharks attention, hanging there was an earring made or pearl and a teardrop sapphire.

‘Okay, that’s new…’ he thought raising a finger to lightly touch the new addition to his royal garb. Seeing nothing else that was apparently not new to him from his memories the Royal drug his hands through his hair in a vain attempt to make himself look more presentable to his brother. Giving up after little success Takafumi approached the doors and pushed them open before the guards on the other side could do so themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously Comments are like my food, 
> 
> FEED ME

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think :3


End file.
